We have characterized the involvement of catecholamines and other putative neurotransmitters in the carotid body chemoreceptor mechanisms, mainly during conditions of hypoxia. Current studies suggest that cholinergic and hormonal control may modulate a physiological role played by dopamine and norepinephrine in chemoreceptor excitability.